1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing secure virtualization system software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization software is transforming the way many companies provision and manage their computer systems and applications. Server and workstation virtualization software enables multiple operating systems and applications to execute on a single physical platform by sharing hardware resources. A virtualization environment, also known as a host operating system, master control system, or hypervisor, creates at least one virtual machine upon which a virtualized operating system (or “guest operating system”) executes. The virtualization environment manages resources including, but are not limited to, processing units, storage devices, graphics devices, and the like. The virtualized operating system is executed on a virtual machine through the use of hardware abstraction provided by the virtualization environment.
Despite the advantages of virtualization technology, there are certain drawbacks. For example, the virtualization environment does not protect data accessed, updated and transferred in a virtual machine against hackers and malware. The phrase “malware”, as used herein, refers to software executing on a user device that performs operations solely to the benefit of an unauthorized third party or otherwise harmful to the user device. The virtualization environment also does not protect virtualized operating systems against hackers and malware.
As such, there is a need for systems and methods for protecting data accessed, updated and transferred in a virtualization environment. There is also a need for systems and methods for protecting virtualized operating systems against hackers and malware.